Nice Costume
by only-looking
Summary: It's that night of the year; the night when weird things come to your door. Some costumes are better than others. Just a little Halloween Kigo fluff.


**Nice Costume**

* * *

><p>I'm sure this has been done before. Now it's my turn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>bing-bong<em>

Kim untangled herself from Shego. It wasn't easy. They were rather tightly entwined, and Shego had her hands in some interesting places. "I'll get this one, Sherry. You got the last two. Um, you're going to have to let go, you know."

Shego faked a pout. "Aw, Pumpkin, but you're so soft and comfortable. Can't we just pretend we're not home?"

Kim smirked, another thing she had learned from Shego. That woman was a fount of knowledge, some of it more useful than others. "With that front yard full of zombies and slime things you insisted we have? I kinda doubt that would work. But, if you really want to risk a front door covered in eggs and shaving cream..."

"Oh, fine. Make it all my fault." Shego huffed and reluctantly removed her hands, trying and failing to look put out.

"Well, it so often is...", Kim teased as she got up and headed to the door, straightening her clothing and trying to wipe the remains of the flush off her face. She ignored the grumbled response from her wife, smile broadening as she went. Picking up the bowl, she prepared to be surprised and opened the door.

"Trick or treat!", a chorus of voices yelled out enthusiastically, their owners shaking their bags and bouncing in excitement.

"Oh! Aren't you all adorable!", Kim cooed, quite honestly. Admiring the costumes - Spiderdude, The Fearless Ferret, and several pirates, she noticed two girls at the back of the crowd, and her smile got even bigger. "And who are you two back there?"

"I'm Kim Possible!" yelled the first.

"Yeah, and I'm Shego!" the second yelled, even more loudly.

Kim could not have been more thrilled, or honored. "I guess you are. Come up here and let me get a better look at you."

While the two were bulling their way through the pack, Kim turned back to the inside of the house. "Sherry! Come here - you have to see this!"

"Coming, Princess. Geez, you said it was you turn. I was just pouring us some more cider... Whoah."

Shego stopped short and joined Kim in admiring their miniature doppelgängers. The Kimmie-one was wearing Kim's signature mission outfit from senior year - purple turtleneck T-shirt, black pants with a faint purple stripe down the side, and gloves. She had a hair dryer on her hip, and a pretty realistic looking wrist Kimmunicator. The girl's obviously natural red hair and feisty attitude just completed the look.

Shego was impressed in spite of herself. "Nice look there, Princess. You look kinda familiar."

"I'm Kim Possible, doy!" The mini-Kim had a pretty good Kimmie-look, too, rolling her eyes just like the real thing.

"And I'm _obviously_ Shego", answered her friend, pirouetting to show off the admittedly impressively realistic catsuit, and the hair that came to below her waist.

"Obviously. They've got us down, Pumpkin."

"Almost too well. So you guys like Kim Possible, huh?"

"YEAH!", they all chorused. "She saved the world from the Lowarias!"

"She and Shego", called out the Shego-one, emphatically.

"You're a fan of Shego, then? Good taste, kid", Shego put in.

"Shego's the best". Shego smirked and looked over at Kim. "What've I been telling you all these years, Pumpkin?"

Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes. "You've been telling me a _lot_ of things, Sherry. It's not like I listen to them, though." Kim turned back to the smaller version of her. "Your mission outfit is perfect, and I love your hair."

"Redheads are awesome!" Kim smirked back at Shego. "Yes they are, even if some people don't always realize it."

"Hey! I realize it. I just don't always wish to acknowledge it." Shego huffed dramatically.

Kim rolled her eyes again and muttered something about stubborn ex-villainesses and how they were impossible. Turning her attention back to the chibi-sized Team Possible (minus Ron, Kim thought sadly. You'd think _someone_ would have dressed up as him, since it was his Mystical Monkey Powers that had saved the day.) They really were adorable, and it felt better than she would have expected to realize that they were cultural icons now. Nobody ever dressed up as Will Du, after all.

"And you, 'Shego', you look just like her. You need to smirk a little more, though, to really pull it off. You could ask her to give you some tips", she added, cocking a thumb at her wife. Her wife responded by demonstrating.

"You see, kid, _that's_ the way you do it. Nice try at the suit, too. Not perfect, but not bad at all."

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking remarkably like the real thing. "Yeah, right. 'Not bad'. Like you would know. See, I've got plasma, too." She did something with her wrists, and suddenly a bright green glow surrounded her hands. "See? My mom made it. She's a sci... scienist."

Now it was the Kim's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. She's been showing that off all night. It's no big. My daddy is a physisis, and he could make one too, if he wanted." She crossed her arms and looked unimpressed.

"Watch yourself, Pumpkin, or I'll show you how well it works."

"As if, 'Shego'. I can take you. I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything, and I can take you!"

"Lotta talk, Princess. Lotta talk." The girl really did have a good smirk, Kim noticed.

"Ya know, Kimmie, they really do have us down. I give you guys 7 out of 10. And plus 1 for the plasma."

"7 out of 10!", they cried out at the same time, looking extremely annoyed. "At least we dressed up. You two didn't even try, other than the hair", 'Kim' said.

"Yeah, and some makeup", 'Shego' added. "You really should have tried to do the suit, if you're going to bother at all."

"You really want to sell it, you know", 'Kim' put in.

"The suit just makes the costume. Now you just look a little green."

"Nice hair, though. Props for that."

Shego had had quite enough. "A little _green_? A little green? I'll show you a little green!", she growled, lighting up both hands in annoyance. "How's this? Green enough for ya?"

"Coooollll!", every voice on the porch said, in awe.

"Do it again!", demanded 'Shego'.

"Yeah! Do it agin!", agreed 'Kim'.

"Hey!", called out an irritated-sounding Fearless Ferret. "Could you make with the candy already? We've got other houses to hit, you know!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I just wanted to do a little something for Halloween, and because I don't have a new chapter of Ralph and Sam. Hopefully, this will help hold you over.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing Kim Possible related. You should know this.


End file.
